Shattered
by Lia Walker
Summary: Dean overhears a conversation between his father and Bobby that wasn't meant for him. Will John and Sam be able to figure out what's wrong with Dean in time? Will his stubbornness hurt him? Dean!Whump, John&Sam Angst!
1. Chapter 1

Shattered

Synopsis: Dean overhears a conversation between his father and Bobby that wasn't meant for him. Will John and Sam be able to figure out what's wrong with Dean in time? Will his stubbornness hurt him? Dean!Whump, John&Sam Angst!

Setting: Pre-series. Just outside of Albuquerque, New Mexico. Dean is 14 and Sam is 10.

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all associated content belong to Eric Kripke and the CW. If I owned the boys well….I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

A/N: So this is my first dive back into the fandom in a while but since I just finished Never Forget I need to get my feet wet again! I'm so sick of reading all of these MarySue sis fics etc UGH what happened to the good old fashioned whump?

"It was a mistake," you said. But the cruel thing was, it felt like the mistake was mine, for trusting you."

― David Levithan

* * *

Dean hurried out of the school intent on meeting Sam on time. He'd been late the last three days and dad was getting pissed.

It wasn't his fault his teacher hated him & insisted on finding problems with his homework, his clothes, or his attitude. What did they know anyways? He wasn't cutout for school & he knew it. As soon as he was old enough he was going to drop out and get his GED so he could be a full-time hunter like his dad.

Things had been slow lately. The hunts hadn't been coming in like they usually did and that meant that to geek boys pleasure they'd been able to stay in this one school for an entire semester.

Sammy was destined for great things and everyone knew it. Today was the last day of school before summer vacation so Dean was more than ready to get out of this town.

John had picked up a job at a local auto-body shop in January and had been taking side hunts on the weekends when the shop was closed. It hadn't taken long before John became an assistant manager.

The normalcy was nice but Dean knew not to get too attached. Settling was one thing that hunters didn't do & John made his unhappiness known.

When he wasn't working he was out hustling, or researching hunts for Bobby or Jim.

As Dean approached Sammy's school he noticed that the yard which was usually full of running children, faculty, and parents was empty.

He looked at his watch and verified that the time was 3:15, Sammy should definitely have been out by now.

He walked up to the school and was thankful to see the secretary Ms. Ramirez at the desk.

"Hi Dean." She smiled when she saw him; she knew he picked his brother up from school every day. It wasn't often you saw siblings as close as those boys.

"Where is everybody?" Dean asked, worried about his little brother.

Ms. Ramirez frowned at Dean and gently remind him "The younger kids had a half-day today Dean. Didn't Sammy tell you? He called your dad to come and get him earlier. They got out at noon."

"Oh. Right." Dean said nervously "I forgot. Thanks Ms. Ramirez have a good summer!"

Dean took off at a run for the small house they were renting. Dad had already been so miserable lately with the lack of leads that this would surely be the icing on the cake. He was dead.

The jeans he was wearing with beat-up converse, and the black t-shirt quickly reminded him that this was the wrong attire for living in the desert. It was also definitely the wrong clothing to be running in.

The apartment was only 2 miles from the school but Dean had to pause half way and catch his breath when he got a stitch in his side.

He vaguely remembered John telling him to forge himself a note so he could get Sammy from school since his dad had been covering a lot of shifts lately. But between his finals and chores it had been forgotten.

Once he had somewhat caught his breath he took off running again. As he turned on to their street he noticed that the Impala was still there which meant that John hadn't gone back to work. " _Shit"_ he was really done for now.

As soon as he got to the house he quickly ran into the living room where he knew he'd find his father in the recliner.

Once he saw that the living room was empty he frowned and called out "Sammy? Dad?"

After hearing no response he tossed his backpack down and ran upstairs "Sam?" Dad?" Still nothing.

Then he heard it, faintly a first but louder as he got back downstairs. Sam was yelling and John was….laughing?

He followed the noise to the small yard behind the house where Sam was running with a baseball out of the bushes followed by John.

"Dad I'm so sorry I forgot about today and I know you had to leave work and I'm so sorry and…."

Dean was cut off by John.

"It's alright Dean, it happens. Are _you_ okay?" John asked when he noticed how flushed Dean looked. The poor kid's clothes were stuck to him with sweat and he was still struggling to catch his breath.

"I'm fine I just wanted to get home quick to make sure everything was okay and…." Dean felt funny for a moment. As he was focusing on his dad and Sam John suddenly split into two and his own voice became an echo and all he saw as he fell was blackness.

"Dean!" Sam cried as Dean collapsed. "Dad what happened?"

John frowned at Sam as he gently supported Dean, having caught him as he saw the color drain from his face.

"Hold on one sec Sam and I'll tell you." John said.

He laid Dean gently on the grass and felt his pulse. It was fast and erratic, Dean's skin was dry despite the amount of sweat covering his body and John bet that if he took Dean's temperature it'd be elevated.

"Idiot kid." John murmured affectionately as he picked Dean up and carried him into the house with Sam trailing beside him.

"He'll be okay Sammy the heat got the best of him. Could you go get some cold wash clothes and cold water in a bowl and meet me in the living room?"

Sam nodded and ran ahead of John to get the requested items.

John carried Dean into the living room and laid him down on the couch and set about removing his clothes, leaving his underwear on for Dean's sake.

Sammy was quick to bring the basin and cloths that John had asked him to. "Hey kiddo could you go get a glass of water from the kitchen too?"

Sam nodded and set off to get the water.

John turned the thermostat down even more and put a light blanket from the closet over Dean's waist.

John took one of the wash clothes and wrung it out before gently wiping it across Dean's face, cleaning the sweat off and cooling him down. The reaction was instant.

Dean's face morphed and he tried sitting up immediately. "Dad?" He questioned as he put a hand to his head and laid back "Ow."

"Ow is right Dean." John said as he continued to wipe the cold cloth along Dean's torso.

"What were you thinking? Running while you're dressed like that. Didn't I teach you better?"

"Yes sir." Dean mumbled as he tried to open his eyes again.

"Not now dad." Sam mumbled as he moved in to help Dean sit up.

John took the water from Sam and coached Dean "Nice and slow if you drink too fast you'll get sick."

Dean nodded and took slow cautious sips as he was directed.

"We can't afford hospital bills right now Dean." John told him "I need you to be more careful."

Dean just nodded and looked down, ashamed.

"Won't happen again sir."

John nodded, satisfied. "See that it doesn't."

"I'm going to wrestle up some burgers and fries do you feel up to eating?" John asked him as he stood

Dean felt nauseous as it was and shook his head no.

"Then get some sleep." John told him "You need it."

As John walked past Sam, Sam glared at him and stuck his tongue out.

"Are you really okay Dean?" Sammy whispered once John was out of earshot.

Dean smiled at his little brother "Yeah Sammy I'm okay. I'm sorry I forgot to get you today."

"It's okay Dean." Sammy assured him "Dad and I got burger king and we played ball and he's actually cooking his famous burgers so I'll try to save you one."

"Thanks Sammy." Dean said as he yawned "But I've got a headache from hell right now and can't even think about food."

Sammy took over the role of nurse and ordered Dean to close his eyes and he continued to bathe Dean in the now warmer water.

Dean fell asleep as the cool cloth went across his neck once more.

Once he was sure that Dean was sleeping Sam went to his room to read.

* * *

Dean woke up and looked at the clock it was 9:17PM and he was still exhausted but he wanted to take a shower and sleep in his own bed.

As he stood from the couch he noticed that the water was still in the glass beside him, so he took a few cautious sips and once he was content that the water was going to stay down he began to make his way to his bedroom.

Once upstairs he entered his and Sam's room and saw that Sammy was playing the Nintendo that Bobby had given them for Christmas last year.

"You okay Dean?" Sam asked when he noticed Dean in the doorway.

"Yeah kiddo much better. Just gonna take a leak and a shower and head to bed."

Sam yawned "Okay Dean I'm going to bed now just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Sam stood and shut the machine off and crawled under the covers while Dean gathered his night clothes and towel.

As he went back downstairs Dean noticed murmuring coming from John's room. His dad must be on the phone.

Dean began to walk towards his dad's room, going to again apologize for his mistake today but he was stopped when he noticed his dad's tone of voice and the subject.

" _I know Bobby." John said "But it's just not working out. He's been lazy, he's not listening to me anymore, and he's just not the kid that he was."_

Dean stopped and moved closer to the doorway to listen.

" _I have given it time Bobby but…he's just gotta go I don't know how much longer I can play this game with him. He's screwed up so many times that I just can't trust him."_

Where am I going to go? Dean wondered. Is dad really going to send me away?

" _Yeah I'll think about it but…maybe some time with you will straighten him out because my hands are tied at this point. It's messing everything up and we just don't need that right now Sammy's been doing so good in school and…."_

Dean wiped the tears from his eyes as he quickly turned and walked away from the bedroom, not wanting to hear anymore.

Once he made it to the staircase he sprinted up two at a time and crawled into his own bed. Intent on ignoring the conversation he'd just heard.

"You okay Dean?" Sam whispered having awoken when Dean slammed their door.

"I'm okay Sammy." Dean whispered back as he tried to hide the tears in his voice. "I'm just tired."

"Night Dean." Sam said as he rolled back over.

"Night Sammy."

Dean rolled over to face the wall and try to fall asleep. He'd prove to his dad that he could listen, that he wasn't a waste of time.

* * *

If Dean had been able to hear the other side of John's conversation he may have been spared the agony that he would put himself through.

"You gotta give the kid a chance John he's only been there for three months." Bobby said

" _I know Bobby." John said "But it's just not working out. He's been lazy, he's not listening to me anymore, and he's just not the kid that he was."_

"But three months is hardly any time John, we promised Rufus that we'd try to make it work. The kid obviously ain't cut out to be a hunter but your garage is the last chance he has at learning some type of trade."

" _I have given it time Bobby but…he's just gotta go I don't know how much longer I can play this game with him. He's screwed up so many times that I just can't trust him."_

"Well maybe if you don't have any luck you can send him my way and I can put him to work around the junkyard. I know Dean gave you a good scare tonight and you've been trying to spend more time with the boys."

" _Yeah I'll think about it but…maybe some time with you will straighten him out because my hands are tied at this point. It's messing everything up and we just don't need that right now Sammy's been doing so good in school and…Dean has been really weird lately. I think it's hormones but Bobby you shoulda seen him tonight he thought I was going to beat him or something he really had himself all worked up."_

"Alright John you go check on those boys and give me a call next week if things don't work out."

" _Sound's good Bobby." John said as he hung up the phone._

He left his room intent on checking on Dean only to frown when he noticed that the couch was empty.

"Dean?" He called out quietly, thinking that the boy had gone to fix himself a burger.

Upon hearing the silence he went upstairs to check the bedroom.

He opened the door a crack and noticed that Sam was asleep and that Dean appeared to be asleep in his own bed as well.

Feeling content that all was settled for the night he checked the windows and salt lines before going to bed himself.

* * *

Reviews = Love!

Well I didn't expect such a long first chapter but I hope I have you all hooked!


	2. Chapter 2

Shattered

Synopsis: Dean overhears a conversation between his father and Bobby that wasn't meant for him. Will John and Sam be able to figure out what's wrong with Dean in time? Will his stubbornness hurt him? Dean!Whump, John&Sam Angst!

Setting: Pre-series. Just outside of Albuquerque, New Mexico. Dean is 14 and Sam is 10.

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all associated content belong to Eric Kripke and the CW. If I owned the boys well….I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

A/N: Guys! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews/follows/+ Faves and some of you are my FAVORITE Supernatural fiction writers! Any who…I like John. Just a forewarning that he won't be a 'bad' guy per se in this story. I think he's just a guy trying to do the right thing, going about it the wrong way. No beta just me ^.^ mistakes are my own.

"I believe that what we become depends on what our fathers teach us at odd moments, when they aren't trying to teach us. We are formed by little scraps of wisdom."

― Umberto Eco

* * *

At 12:23AM Dean decided that any furthers attempts at falling asleep would be futile.

He'd tossed and turned for the last two hours before finally deciding his next course of action: he would prove to dad that he wasn't useless _or_ lazy.

Everything went great until he tried to stand up. As soon as his left leg hit the floor he saw stars. A cramp in the back of his calf had him biting his tongue so hard that he drew blood as he fell to his knees and tried in vain to rub it away.

This only served to intensify the cramp and he cried out softly as he couldn't hold it in any more.

Sam sprang from the bed and shouted "Dean!" as he knelt next to him to see what had happened to his big brother.

"Shhh Sammy please be quiet." Dean whispered

"But dad…" Sammy started and Dean interrupted "Dad isn't to know about this it's just a….OW!"

Sam nodded his understanding though he clearly didn't agree with it.

"Cramp?" Sam asked as he noticed Dean in the pale light. Dean just nodded as he kneaded his fingers deeper into the muscle.

Sam understood these cramps very well. As fast as he has been growing he's been subject to more of these than he'd like.

He pulled Dean to a standing position as quietly as he could and forced Dean to walk around the room.

"Pressure helps." Sam reminded him.

This only served to aggravate the injury further so Dean sat on the edge of his bed and squeezed his calf so hard that Sam was sure the circulation would be cut off. Tears were streaming down Dean's face and that scared Sam more than anything. Dean never cried unless it was _bad_ but it was just a muscle cramp right?

After what seemed like hours but in reality was only about 20 minutes the pain finally eased off.

After thanking Sammy and sending him back to bed Dean himself laid back and pretended to settle so Sam would relax.

At 1:24AM Dean sat back up and looked over to Sam to make sure he was asleep.

This time when he stood he was cautious. His calf was still sore but nowhere near as bad as it had been before.

He made the painstaking trek down the stairs and into the kitchen to begin his 'list.' While he was trying to sleep Dean compiled a list of things to do that would show his dad that he didn't have to send him to Bobby.

When he entered the kitchen he immediately set to work. He cleaned the dishes and put them away, wiped down all of the counters, swept the floor, cleaned up the table, wrapped up the leftovers from dinner, and set out ingredients for making pancakes the next day.

He gave the kitchen a onceover and when he was satisfied he moved into the living room and bathroom.

It was after 5 when he was finished. He knew that his dad would be up shortly even on a Saturday so he went to the kitchen to start pancakes.

* * *

At 6:15 John awoke to a smell of food cooking in the kitchen. After getting up and taking a leak in the adjoined bathroom he walked into the living room and stopped in his tracks.

The papers from his research were organized on the table, the couch was neat, the boots were organized by the door, and as he continued into the kitchen he was shocked to see Dean cooking pancakes.

He looked around the kitchen noticing that it too had been recently scrubbed down.

Sam was sitting at the table half-asleep and working on a short stack of pancakes. "Something you wanna tell me Dean?" John joked as he sat down at the place Dean had set for him. "You didn't get summer school did you?"

John expected Dean to go along with the joke, however, Dean looked crestfallen before looking back at him with a look of indifference and said "nah I couldn't sleep."

As he shut the stove off and walked toward the table with his own plate he tried his hardest to hide his limp that had become more prominent while he walked on it.

John however was not fooled.

"What happened to your leg Dean?" he asked

"Charley horse." Dean said as he took his place.

John gave Sam a look that said "Spill" but Sam remained stubbornly silent and focused on his food.

"I've gotta go to the shop for a few hours this morning and fix some screw-ups but I should be back by 11." John said as he ate only one of the pancakes Dean made and drank his coffee

Neither boy said anything so John did something uncharacteristic "When I get back if you guys want we can go to the field and play some ball."

At this, Sam perked up. "Really dad?" he asked

Dean looked at his father and John could've sworn he seen him say 'Christo' under his breath.

"That is, if you're up to it Dean." John said

Sam looked at Dean pleadingly. John _never_ made an offer like this.

"It sounds great sir." Dean said back to being formal.

John finished his coffee, got dressed, and took off for the garage.

Sam left the room to take a shower leaving just Dean to clean up from breakfast. As he stood from his own place at the table his vision tilted alarmingly and he held on to the table for a few moments to regain his balance.

'What the hell?' he wondered to himself.

After chalking it up to being overtired Dean cleared the table, put away the leftover food, and did the dishes.

Though he felt absolutely exhausted Dean wouldn't allow himself to fall asleep. He had to show his dad that he wasn't useless.

He sat on the couch to catch his breath and just close his eyes for five minutes. He could hear the water running upstairs from the shower and the vague murmuring of the television in the background.

A five minute nap wouldn't hurt; he still had three hours until his dad would be home.

He was asleep as soon as his head hit the back of the couch.

* * *

Sam came downstairs after making his and Dean's bed. He knew that Dean had been up all night but he didn't know why.

Dean never kept secrets from him until recently & it worried Sam a lot. He was quiet, withdrawn, and seemed to always be worried about…something.

When he saw how pale Dean was on the couch he tried to cover him up but the second the blanket hit Dean, he snapped awake in a panic.

"Sammy?" He said as he sat up "What time is it?"

Sam looked to the clock on the wall "It's only 9."

"Shit!" Dean swore as he stood quickly, losing the little color he had.

Thankfully Sam was paying attention and helped Dean sit back down before he fell.

"Dean what's wrong with you?" Sam asked "Do you want me to call dad?"

"No Sammy." Dean told him "I'm fine just a little tired."

Sam looked like he wanted to argue but said nothing for a moment. "Okay…" he said slowly "But if you don't get better then I'm calling dad."

"Fine." Dean agreed.

A moment later Dean stood from the couch as though nothing were wrong and Sam watched him like a hawk.

"I'm fine now princess." Dean joked "I'm just going to mow the lawn before it gets too hot out."

"Dean I can mow the lawn." Sam said, desperate to keep Dean in the cool house until their dad got home so he could tell him how he'd seen Dean nearly pass out twice now.

He had come back downstairs for his towel earlier and seen Dean stumble at the table.

"I've got it Sam." Dean said "But if you want to help me out you could vacuum the living room, and change the garbage bags."

Sam was glad that he'd gotten Dean to agree to something so he just nodded and bit his lip when Dean went outside to start mowing.

He brought the vacuum out of the closet and started with the spots furthest from the window so he could finish them before Dean got too far with the lawn.

As he shut the vacuum off to move it to a new outlet he froze when he heard the mower shut off.

Dean was standing in the side yard with his hand over his chest. Sam flew out of the house and to Dean's side.

"Dean!" He yelled as he approached him "What's wrong?"

"M'fine Sammy." Dean tried to assure him though he himself was scared.

He'd been mowing the lawn and he got really dizzy like earlier, only this time his chest felt funny. It didn't exactly hurt but it felt like his heart was fluttering and it scared him.

Sam put his arm around Dean and tried to usher him into the house. Dean had his eyes closed, one arm over Sammy's shoulder and the other hand pressed firmly against the left side of his chest as he took slow, controlled breaths.

This was how John saw them as he pulled the Impala into the yard.

"Sam?!" John yelled as he ran toward the boys. "What's going on?"

Dean didn't want to appear weak in front of his father so he quickly removed his arm from Sam's shoulder and tried to open his eyes and focus on his dad.

The moment he lost Sam's support and tried to take a step on his own the cramp from last night made itself known but this time it was accompanied but a sharp tingling sensation from both calves down into his toes and it scared him more than anything.

He fell to the ground as John supported him. "Damnit Dean what is going on!"

Dean tried to answer his dad he really did but it was so hard to focus with everything failing him at once so Sam stepped in to explain as quickly as he could.

"Dean's been dizzy a lot, he's had a bad leg cramp since last night, and just now before you got home he said his chest felt funny like his heart was fluttering."

John listened to Sam and tried to assure Dean at the same time. "That true kiddo?" He said hoping for a response. When none came he shook Dean's shoulders "Come on Dean talk to me."

Dean took a deep breath and explained the newest symptoms "Yeah dad s'true but my legs are…tingling now and I can't…." He trailed off as he lost consciousness and his eyes rolled back.

John had been supporting Dean's torso from the side so he took a moment to take Dean's pulse.

Sam didn't know what he felt but whatever it was must have been serious because moments later John was gathering Dean entirely into his arms and running towards the Impala.

"Lock the house Sam and get to the car!"

"What's wrong dad!" Sam yelled as he hurried to the front door to lock it and pull it shut "Where are we going?!" He yelled

Sam got into the back seat of the Impala and John placed Dean's head in his lap.

"We have to go to the hospital kiddo I need you to let me know if Dean stops breathing okay?"

Sam just nodded in the affirmative and held on tight to Dean as John threw the car into reverse and took off towards the hospital.

* * *

Reviews = Love!

So this story is going to be a three-part one and bonus points to whoever can figure out what's wrong with Dean first!


	3. Chapter 3

Shattered

Synopsis: Dean overhears a conversation between his father and Bobby that wasn't meant for him. Will John and Sam be able to figure out what's wrong with Dean in time? Will his stubbornness hurt him? Dean!Whump, John&Sam Angst!

Setting: Pre-series. Just outside of Albuquerque, New Mexico. Dean is 14 and Sam is 10.

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all associated content belong to Eric Kripke and the CW. If I owned the boys well….I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

A/N: Guys! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews/follows/+ Faves and some of you are my FAVORITE Supernatural fiction writers! No beta just me ^.^ mistakes are my own. Please see the note on the bottom and let me know!

"Victory at all costs, victory in spite of all terror, victory however long and hard the road may be; for without victory there is no survival."

― Winston S. Churchill

* * *

The Impala flew down the highway, her precious cargo bundled inside. The closest hospital to them was a half hour's drive but John was gunning for twenty minutes.

They were still ten minutes from the hospital when Dean began to wake up.

"Nngh Sammy?" Dean said as he opened his eyes and looked around.

John heard this and gave the boys a quick glance in the rearview mirror.

"Sam- Keep him calm." John said as he focused on the road.

Dean tried sitting up, getting irritated when Sam wouldn't let him.

"Offa me princess I'm fine." He continued his struggle but it was futile. Sam was ten but he was, after all a Winchester and Dean wasn't in top form.

"Dean you stay down and relax we're almost to the hospital kiddo." John ordered from the front seat

"Hospital?" Dean frowned before remembering his dad and his warning that they couldn't afford hospital visits and the phone call with uncle Bobby…

"I'm fine dad I promise I just need more sleep." He was ignored.

"Please dad I'm sorry I don't want to go to Bobby's please just take me home and I'll get some rest and…"

John was trying his hardest to focus on his son and the road. "Bobby's? You ain't going to Bobby's Dean we're getting you to the hospital."

The conversation was too much for Dean to process and he closed his eyes and leaned back into Sammy's lap with a groan before falling asleep.

"Dean?" John asked when he heard the groan.

"He's okay daddy." Sam said as he put his ear over Dean's mouth "He's still breathin."

John's heart stuttered when he heard the endearment from Sammy. He hadn't called him daddy since he was 6 so he knew how scared his little boy was.

"Good job Sammy we're almost there just keep an eye on him okay?"

Sammy nodded; Dean always looked out for him it was his turn now.

John could've cried in relief once he saw the fluorescent hospital sign in the distance. He gunned the engine and the Impala roared forward towards the ER entrance.

Not wanting a scene with the police, John pulled his car into a handicap spot near the entrance but far enough away to not block the ambulance bay.

After gathering Dean into his arm's he sent Sam ahead to get help and started moving as quickly as he could towards the entrance with Dean.

Sam's long legs reached the entrance before Dean and John could already hear him calling for help for his big brother.

At the automatic doors John was met by an aid with a stretcher and a nurse that took one look at Dean before calling out for a doctor.

John gently placed Dean on the stretcher and followed the small crowd into the ER room labeled "Trauma."

"Sir, I need you to tell me what's happened to him and we need you to fill out these forms allowing us to treat him." The nurse said kindly as she took his arm and attempted to pull his attention away from Dean and the people surrounding him.

"Um I…" John was trying to focus on what she was saying but couldn't she see that he needed to be with his son more?"

Sam carefully took the folder with the paperwork out of her hand and gave it to his dad. "Dad Dean needs us right now."

John looked down at Sammy and smiled, trying to calm his youngest "You're right Sammy."

He turned to the nurse "He's had muscle spasms, weakness, periods of unconsciousness, exhaustion, a headache, and he felt a fluttering sensation in his chest about 30 minutes ago when he was outside attempting to mow the lawn."

The nurse and doctor were both listening now so the doctor interjected "How long have these symptoms been apparent?"

"He ran home from school yesterday in jeans a t-shirt and got overheated. We cooled him down, had him drink some water, and he went to bed shortly after." John shrugged his shoulders and looked at his larger-than-life son lying in the bed "I honestly thought it was just head exhaustion so I treated it accordingly but when he collapsed in our yard I felt his pulse and it was tachycardia so I knew it was more than I could handle at home."

"How did you know to recognize the tachycardia?" The nurse asked, curious.

"I was a combat medic." John told her as he signed the forms "That's why I didn't bring him in yesterday but this is more than heat exhaustion to me."

The doctor looked over to John and gave a knowing glance toward Sammy "Alright sir we'll take great care of him but I need you guys to step out so we can do some tests and get down to the bottom of this okay?"

Sam let go of Dean's hand and walked over towards his dad who was standing near the door staring at the activity.

"Dad?" Sam asked "Let's go so they can make Dean better."

John didn't hear a word he said, his attention solely focused on Dean.

Sam tried a new tactic and pulled on his dad's arm "Dad." He encouraged "Let's go."

John looked down at Sam as though seeing him for the first time and apologized "Sorry kiddo let's go."

But before they left the room he did a very un-characteristic thing and walked over to Dean and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and whispered in his ear "hang-on for me kiddo. Sammy and I need you."

The aid showed John and Sam where to find the waiting room and showed John where the phone was so he could call Bobby who was in Phoenix helping Jim with a hunt.

John sat Sam down in a chair only ten feet from the phone so he could see him and started to walk over to make the call.

Before he got too far, Sam asked him a question.

"Dad, why did Dean think he was going to Bobby's?" Sam asked

John turned to Sam "I really don't know but we'll find out when we can see him okay?"

Sam nodded and continued to bite his nails nervously.

John dialed Bobby's satellite phone and waited for the call to connect.

It was only a minute before Bobby's gruff voice came across the line.

" _Agent Singer."_

"Bobby." John said as he closed his eyes in relief at hearing his old friend.

" _John? Where the hell are you boys?"_

John opened his eyes and stopped for a moment "How do you know we're all out Bobby?"

" _Because I'm at your house idjit I went by the shop to try to talk to Rufus' kid but no one was there so I figured I'd surprise the boys and stop by for a visit on my way back north."_

"We're at the hospital Bobby, the one up on 20."

" _What?" Bobby asked and then spoke again before John could interrupt "I know the place I'll be there in twenty." And he hung up._

John smiled despite the situation and headed back to Sammy. "Uncle Bobby will be here soon."

Sam tucked his legs under him and sat as close to John as he could without touching him. They just weren't a 'chick-flick' family as Dean had explained to him once.

John could sense that Sam needed some reassurance and he put his arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. "Dean will be okay kiddo."

Sam just nodded his head and finally let the tears he'd been holding back go.

This was how Bobby found the small family when he arrived.

As soon as Sam saw Bobby he released his death grip on his father and sprang towards the older man.

"Uncle Bobby." He cried when he saw him "Dean's sick."

Bobby may have a reputation among hunters as being a bit of…well an asshole to be honest but that didn't apply to John's boys who were his surrogate nephews.

Bobby pulled Sam to him and looked towards John for an explanation.

"We thought it was heat exhaustion." John told him wearily "But the symptoms didn't all add up."

Bobby looked at Sam and then back at John and leaned in and whispered 'paranormal?'

John looked back at him "Not from what I could tell. He hasn't been back there long we're just waiting now."

Bobby pulled Sam away from him and whispered conspiratorially in his ear but loud enough that John could still hear "Whaddya say we go get some ice cream from the cafeteria kiddo? It's hot as hell here!"

Sam sniffed and wiped the tears from his eyes "okay!" he exclaimed

Bobby patted John on the shoulder "Wanna come along?"

John shook his head and gave Bobby a grateful look "Nah I'm gonna wait here but thanks Bobby."

Bobby just muttered under his breath about stubborn Winchesters and took Sam's hand and led him towards the desk to find out where the cafeteria was.

By the time they returned nearly forty minutes had passed and no one had come out to give them any type of an update.

John had given his seat to Bobby in favor of pacing the waiting room.

"I'm going to go see what's going on." John said as he started walking towards the door.

Before he had the chance to even open the door, the nurse came out and waved him and Sam towards her.

Bobby stood with Sam and walked to the door.

The nurse allowed the trio to follow her but instead of taking them towards the room Dean was in she ushered them into a small conference room and shut the door behind them.

"Alright Mr. Winchester Dean is being moved to a room right now so you'll be able to see him soon." She turned to Bobby "And you are?"

"Robert Dylan, Boy's uncle on their mama's side." He said, daring her to argue with him.

She nodded "I just had to confirm that you were family."

"What's wrong with my boy ma'am?" John asked her, desperate for answers.

"I can't tell you that." She said "But the doctor will be here any moment to let you guys know what caused all of this. Would any of you like some water?" She asked as she made her way towards the door.

When she received no answer she left the room after again promising that the doctor would be with them soon.

True to her word the doctor knocked on the door almost as soon as she had exited.

He held his hand out to John to formally introduce himself "Ed Nolan."

Both men shook his hand and John again asked "Please doc, can you tell me what's wrong with my boy?"

"Why don't we go see him." Dr. Nolan said much to John's relief.

As they walked, the doctor explained everything to John.

"I took what you told me into consideration about the heat exhaustion from yesterday and we ran some bloodwork and an EKG on Dean. There were several abnormalities in his bloodwork and his EKG but most noticeably were his potassium and magnesium levels."

John nodded to show that he was listening but he didn't fully understand what this meant.

"Low potassium can cause the body to do all sorts of wonky things." Nolan continued "It can throw the heart rate into an uproar, it messes with the musculoskeletal system, it causes weakness and tiredness, and essentially makes the body very angry."

John nodded "Now what?"

As they reached the door labeled 231 in pediatrics Nolan opened the door and turned to John "See for yourself." He said with a smile.

John entered the room and was shocked to see Dean sitting up in bed drinking water from a small glass.

He was still pale but he looked considerably better than he had.

Sammy ran to Dean and hopped onto the bed next to him while being cautious of the leads still attached to Dean's chest.

Dean returned Sam's tight embrace and smiled at Bobby. "Hey Uncle Bobby."

John had stopped in the hallway and waited when it was clear that the doctor wanted to continue talking. "That's a great kid you've got there." Nolan told him with a smile once the door was closed.

"We're going to keep him overnight for observation and to keep him hydrated with an IV but after giving him some potassium you can already see the improvements." John nodded and held his hand out "He is a great kid." John agreed "And thank you for everything."

After Nolan walked away John opened the door and was shocked when Dean gave him the saddest smile he'd ever seen. He looked so much like Mary at that moment that it took John's breath away.

"Hey Dean-o." John said, hoping to get a rise out of him "How you doing kiddo?"

"It's okay dad." Dean said, confusing John. "You don't have to pretend."

"What are you talking about Dean?" John asked

"I heard you on the phone." Dean confessed "I know you want to send me to Bobby's and I understand. Just please take care of Sammy."

Sammy looked just as confused as John and Bobby did and teared up. "You're not going anywhere without me Dean." He said, looking to his dad for clarification.

It was at that moment that John's eyes lit up with understanding.

"Oh Dean." He said as he wiped a hand across his weary face "It's not at all what you're thinking."

He gave Bobby a desperate look "Can you take Sammy for a walk?" he asked quietly.

Bobby nodded and took Sam for more ice cream after promising that Dean would still be here when they got back.

John walked right over to Dean's bed and pulled the skinny fourteen year old into his arms and sat down.

"You're not going anywhere kiddo I promise you." John said, his own eyes tearing up as he realized the heartbreak his eldest must have felt since hearing that conversation.

"But dad…." Dean started to interrupt but John shushed him and began to explain. "Dean I've had Nick Adams at the shop with me for the last few weeks. You remember him he's Rufus' son."

Dean nodded and John continued "He's been doing a real bad job at the shop and everything you heard was about him Dean. How could you ever think I'd send you away?"

Dean finally understood that his dad didn't plan on sending him away and he broke down, burying his head into John's shoulder.

John just rocked him as he did when he was little, before the fire. "I'm so sorry Dean." He whispered, feeling that he had completely failed as a parent. "I've let you down Mary and I'm so sorry."

*End* Or is it?

* * *

Reviews = LOVE!

Question for you all: Someone wanted me to continue this beyond my third chapter and here is the idea I had. Dean goes home to continue to get better and recuperate and Bobby stays with them for a while after John begins to get sick to help take care of the small family. It would include more Dean comfort and some John whump/sickfic.


	4. Chapter 4

Shattered

Synopsis: Dean overhears a conversation between his father and Bobby that wasn't meant for him. Will John and Sam be able to figure out what's wrong with Dean in time? Will his stubbornness hurt him? Dean!Whump, John&Sam Angst!

Setting: Pre-series. Just outside of Albuquerque, New Mexico. Dean is 14 and Sam is 10.

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all associated content belong to Eric Kripke and the CW. If I owned the boys well….I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

A/N: Guys! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews/follows/+ Faves! No beta just me ^.^ mistakes are my own. So I took a little twist with this and…it's going to be a love or hate for you guys and I'm sorry but I'm writing this one for me. I miss Papa John!

"You learned to run from what you feel, and that's why you have nightmares. To deny is to invite madness. To accept is to control."

― Megan Chance

* * *

John glanced down at his watch and saw that it was 8:15AM, he knew they were being discharged soon and couldn't wait to get out of this place.

Ever since Mary's death the places had creeped him out, but when anyone's life was in danger he didn't mess around; especially when it came to the boys.

After he and Dean had a long talk the night before John was hopeful that things would get better and that they'd get past this.

Bobby took Sam home for the night and they were meeting them at Denny's for breakfast once John called him.

Dean was tying his shoes when he looked up and noticed how faraway his dad's eyes were.

"Dad?" Dean asked as he sat back and looked at him "You okay?"

John snapped back from his thoughts and gave Dean a nod "Great kiddo but I'm more than ready to shake this place."

"Then let's go!" Dean said, impatient after being woken at 6 for more bloodwork and tests. Everything had come back normal and he was feeling worlds better than before.

John smirked when he noticed an orderly wheeling in a wheelchair.

Dean looked to the chair and then to the orderly.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Sorry kid it's hospital policy." The orderly informed him.

"Yeah, okay." Dean snorted and started to walk around the man.

"Dean." John's sharp voice cut across the still room. "You will do what is necessary to get us out of here."

Dean looked ashamed and continued his grumbling as he sat down in the chair. Doctor Nolan entered the room with the discharge instructions and told them both what would need to be done for the next few days.

"Plenty of fluids, rest, and proper nutrition." Nolan told them.

Dean looked to John and then asked "We're getting Denny's this morning does that count?"

Nolan laughed and patted Dean on the shoulder "After the day you had yesterday kiddo I'd say it counts."

John took over for the orderly after thanking Nolan and pushed Dean to the entrance where he would be bringing the Impala around.

After making a quick call to Bobby he left to get the car.

As soon as he heard the Impala's pur Dean stood from the chair and gave a parting wave to Nolan who was standing at the admitting desk talking to a nurse.

John reached across the seat and threw the heavy door open for Dean.

The minute his head hit the headrest Dean felt more comfortable than he had the entire night.

John looked over at Dean as they pulled out and laughed when he heard the content sigh escape his son.

"You two gonna get a room Dean?" John asked jokingly "Or should I pullover and get out?"

"Hilarious dad." Dean said seriously "But the choice is yours."

They drove the rest of the way to Denny's in a companionable silence.

The faint echoes of Zeppelin were thrumming in the background.

At Denny's the mood was equally as light. Bobby could barely contain Sam as the kid bolted out of the old truck and was opening the door for Dean and hugging him so tightly you'd be sure his ribs were breaking.

John stood next to Bobby as Dean received the Spanish inquisition from Sam.

"You gonna chatter all day princess or we gonna eat?" Bobby grumbled.

"I am not a princess!" Sam insisted as both John and Dean joined in on Bobby's laughter.

"No I think the term you're looking for is Queen Sammy." Dean joked.

Sam just stalked past the three of them and entered the restaurant.

Bobby ordered a sandwich and eggs, and Dean ordered something light since he didn't want to get sick.

Sam and John on the other hand had opted for the endless pancake buffet to see who could eat more.

John knew that he could smoke the kid but he wanted to give him a fair shot.

Who knows, the kid could have his mother's appetite and she beat John every time.

During breakfast Sammy was on his fifth pancake and John was struggling through his third when he began to feel weird.

He didn't feel right but he couldn't quite explain it and he didn't want to worry the boys.

"You okay dad?" Dean asked as he noticed his dad put his fork down after struggling through the last pancake he'd taken.

"I ate too much last night." John lied "Wasn't bad for hospital food."

"Then I win!" Sam declared and John smiled at him "Guess you did kiddo."

"Be right back." John said as he stood "Gonna hit the nail on the head."

As he stood the entire room tilted for a moment and he closed his eyes to regain his equilibrium.

Dean and Sam were talking but Bobby noticed the moment and gave John a questioning look.

John just shrugged at him as his vision came back into focus and he placed his finger to his lip indicating that he didn't want the boys to know what had happened.

Now feeling more normal John all but ran into the bathroom. The pain that erupted in his belly was like being shot, and he of all people would know.

He tried to think of something he could've eaten that would have caused this but all he had for breakfast so far was a large glass of orange juice and three pancakes covered in syrup which surely wouldn't have caused this.

The nausea that followed the intense cramping was the worse he'd ever been privy to and he had eaten at some pretty shoddy places over the years.

Once he was done clearing his stomach contents he rinsed his mouth out as best he could in the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. He was flushed and sweating. Though he had just rinsed his mouth out it felt oddly dry.

After trying to make himself look as normal as possible he returned to the table.

Bobby was paying for the bill and the boys were standing up.

"Was I gone that long?" John joked and then panicked when he noticed the odd expression Bobby was giving him.

"At least twenty minutes." Bobby said "Was afraid I was gonna hafta come an' find you."

 _Twenty minutes?!_ John thought to himself. Surely that couldn't be right. He'd barely been gone for five minutes!

As they were leaving the restaurant John noticed that both boys were heading towards Bobby's truck instead of the Impala.

John was going to call out to them when he was interrupted by Bobby.

"What the hell was that in there John?" Bobby asked.

"Honestly I'm not too sure myself." John sighed "I hope I'm not coming down with something but I just ain't feeling too hot right now."

"And that's why I'm taking the boys to get some movies for today." Bobby told him "Dean has to rest and it ain't gonna kill you to do the same."

John wasn't even surprised that Bobby had offered this. The boys were like Bobby's sons and as much as John hated to admit it, the man did a better job at raising them than he did.

When Bobby stood near John he could smell something weird on his breath.

"You been drinking John?" Bobby asked quietly.

"What? No Bobby! I ain't been drinking!" John was offended; he hadn't been drinking nearly as much since the last scare in Phoenix.

"Your breath just smells funny." Bobby said puzzled before letting it drop. "We'll be back to the house in about an hour. Take a shower—you stink."

John smiled and shook his head "Thank's Bobby."

Bobby just waved the thanks away and hopped into his own truck.

John waved to the boys and waited until the truck pulled away before re-entering the restaurant to get a water to take with him. He just couldn't shake this thirst.

* * *

Reviews = LOVE!


	5. Chapter 5

Shattered

Synopsis: Dean overhears a conversation between his father and Bobby that wasn't meant for him. Will John and Sam be able to figure out what's wrong with Dean in time? Will his stubbornness hurt him? Dean!Whump, John&Sam Angst!

Setting: Pre-series. Just outside of Albuquerque, New Mexico. Dean is 14 and Sam is 10.

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all associated content belong to Eric Kripke and the CW. If I owned the boys well….I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

A/N: Guys! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews/follows/+ Faves! No beta just me ^.^ mistakes are my own. If you notice any errors feel free to let me know!

"Don't be afraid

I've taken my beating

I've shared what I've made

I'm strong on the surface

Not all the way through

I've never been perfect

But neither have you."

-Linkin Park

* * *

On the way home John's nausea increased tenfold. He was insanely thirsty but he knew if he tried to down any more water that he'd be sick again.

He was less than a mile from the house when he had to pull over. The road in front of him had begun to blur and he knew he was swerving.

He tried taking slow and deep breathes with his eyes closed and he leaned his head back against the headrest.

He didn't see the unmarked police car that had been sitting along the road a mile back and had pulled out slowly behind him.

John failed to notice when the officer turned his lights on behind him and walked towards the car.

John was still trying to control his nausea when the officer knocked on the window.

He immediately opened his eyes and rolled the window down after realizing who was at the window.

"Anything I can help you with officer?" John asked

"License and registration please." The cop asked

John opened the glovebox and took out the insurance cards and his own license, not wanting to arouse suspicion with one of his fake ID's.

The officer looked at the license and insurance cards before handing them back to John.

"You're a ways away from Kansas sir."

John nodded "My boys and I lost their mother recently. We're staying in the Stanley's summer home while their down in Mexico for the year."

The cop nodded and tested John "Mark and Joan Stanley? Over on fifth ave?"

John shook his head "It's Mark and Joan's place but it's on Birch Lane."

The cop finally got to the point and asked John. "Do you know why I pulled you over sir?"

John answered him honestly "If I had to place a bet I'd say you saw me swerving and assumed I'm drunk."

"Are you?" The cop asked.

John tried to answer but before he could he knew he had to get out of the car because he was going to be sick again.

He didn't want to hit the officer with the door so he all but threw himself across the seat and flung the passenger side door open.

As soon as his knees hit the ground he lost the little bit of water he'd drank.

The cop had ran around the front of the car after seeing how green he'd turned and assumed that he was going to make a run for it since he'd been caught driving under the influence. He could smell the strong odor of something fruity on John's breath.

The officer stood and watched from a few feet away as John continued to heave though there was nothing left for him to puke anymore.

After a few moments John sat back against the car with a sigh and wiped his face with a shaky hand before turning to the officer.

"M'sorry about that."

"Sir how much have you had to drink?" The officer asked as he began to pull his radio out, sure that John was suffering from the effects of alcohol poisoning.

John shook his head, not wanting to be arrested but lacking the energy to make the officer understand.

"I haven't drunk anything except orange juice and water this morning." John said tiredly as he turned to face the officer.

"My brother-in law, my sons, and I got breakfast at Denny's not even an hour ago and I think something I ate is making me awfully sick."

The cop contemplated this. "I have to verify this." He said

John shook his head "I wouldn't think you're doing your job if you didn't."

The cop walked over to John and offered him a hand up. As he looked at the officer for the first time he saw his face and his name on his ID it read "Jack Nolan."

John knew why he looked familiar now. This guy was a shoe-in for the doctor that had treated Dean.

After John shakily got to his feet the officer walked him to his car and allowed John to sit against the hood while he got the breathalyzer.

"You aren't related to an Ed Nolan are you?" John asked

The officer stopped for a minute and looked at him "As a matter of fact I am. He's my older brother."

John shook his head and muttered "Small towns."

"You know my brother?" Jack asked

John nodded and shrugged his shoulders "My son was sick yesterday and your brother was his doctor. We were there last night and I saw your brother not more than two hours ago."

As Officer Nolan walked back to John he administered the test to him.

It took only a moment for the results to announce what John knew they would say: He wasn't drunk.

"Do you have anyone that can come and get you?" He asked, not wanting John to crash his car trying to get home.

"My brother-in law will be back to the house shortly with my boys, they went to get movies but no it's just me for the time being."

Jack bit his lip for a moment before reaching a solution. "Since the house is close by would you be opposed to me following you back? To make sure there are no incidents?"

John nodded his head "No, to be honest I just want to get in a cold shower right about now."

John entered the Impala and the engine roared to life as he started her back up. The officer did the same with his car and pulled onto the highway behind John.

John was ridiculously overjoyed when he made it the final mile to the house in peace. The officer pulled along the driveway but not in much to John's pleasure.

John exited the car and walked up to the cruiser. "I'm all set now."

The officer said "You take care now…" And trailed off as though he wanted to say something.

His brother had told him something before about smelling fruit on someone's breath and nausea but he couldn't place his finger on what it was so he just waved as John began to make his way to the front door.

The moment the front door opened John was grateful that this house had air conditioning. He frowned when he felt the full sensation in his bladder reminding him of his urgent need to take care of business.

He'd just gone at the restaurant and not even drank anything in between despite a little water that he'd thrown up.

He went to the bathroom attached to his room after he pulled out one of his old shirts from the Marines and a pair of basketball shorts that he'd acquired. After relieving himself he took a very brief shower to wash up. He kept the water as cool as he could stand it because anything that he associated with heat made him nauseas again.

After getting dressed and brushing his teeth he again got the stabbing sensation in his gut. He fell to his knees against the vanity and balled his fists into his stomach and tried breathing through the pain.

"God damnit!" He swore aloud, not caring if anyone heard him.

The nausea came with the pain this time and his stomach began to cramp violently as he again shoved himself urgently against the toilet.

After what felt like minutes or could have been hours of heaving John lay his head against the rim and faded into a light doze, thoroughly spent.

* * *

Bobby and the boys had picked out three movies for their movie day.

Dean's choice was Top Gun, Sam had gone for Pretty Woman, and Bobby had picked the classic "Rambo."

They had all been catching up on their way back to the house. It'd been nearly a year since Bobby had chased John off his porch with a shotgun and he was pleased to learn from Dean that John had been keeping more stability for them.

John was his best friend but the man had his moments.

Bobby was relieved when he saw the Impala in the driveway. He wasn't sure what was wrong with John but he had a hunch that they hadn't seen the end of it.

As soon as they got to the house Sam ran to the front door and opened it with no problem which concerned Bobby a great deal. John Winchester was always cautious, heck he was more than cautious so the door being unlocked was the first red flag.

Bobby walked slowly beside Dean to the front door since the young fellow still wasn't up to par.

The second red flag came when he and Dean were halfway to the house and he heard Sammy's shrill shriek "Daddy!"

* * *

*Reviews = LOVE!

\+ I know it's a cruel cliffhanger! Going to Vegas for a week so stay tuned for more when I get back!


	6. Chapter 6

Shattered

Synopsis: Dean overhears a conversation between his father and Bobby that wasn't meant for him. Will John and Sam be able to figure out what's wrong with Dean in time? Will his stubbornness hurt him? Dean!Whump, John&Sam Angst!

Setting: Pre-series. Just outside of Albuquerque, New Mexico. Dean is 14 and Sam is 10.

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all associated content belong to Eric Kripke and the CW. If I owned the boys well….I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

A/N: Guys! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews/follows/+ Faves! No beta just me ^.^ mistakes are my own. If you notice any errors feel free to let me know!

"Hollowness: that I understand. I'm starting to believe that there isn't anything you can do to fix it. That's what I've taken from the therapy sessions: the holes in your life are permanent. You have to grow around them, like tree roots around concrete; you mold yourself through the gaps"

― Paula Hawkins

* * *

Bobby and Dean both closed the distance to the house in seconds.

As soon as Bobby entered the house he forced Dean behind him and drew his gun from his waistband.

"Sam!" he called out, making his way further into the house slowly.

"Uncle Bobby hurry please!" Sam cried from the direction of John's bedroom.

Dean pushed past Bobby and ran ahead into the room. It took them both a moment to realize that Sam was in the bathroom kneeling next to John. Sam had tears streaming down his face.

"He won't wake up uncle Bobby."

Bobby swore and gently pushed Sam out of the way.

After he felt the reassuring pulse at John's neck he turned to the boys. "Dean your dad's got the stomach flu I think and the last thing you boys need is to get it. I need you to take Sammy into the living room and start one of the movies okay?"

Dean looked hesitant and Sam asked the question that he was wondering "Is he gonna be okay uncle Bobby?"

Bobby prayed to God that he wasn't lying to the boys when he assured them "He'll be just fine."

Dean held out his hand to Sammy and after a final sad glance at their dad they left the room.

Bobby stood and took a washcloth from the vanity and wet it with cool water.

After kneeling back down next to John he tried wiping his face to get him to come around.

After a moment of prodding it worked.

"John!" Bobby whispered harshly as he shook the older hunter "Come on you're scaring the boys."

John slowly opened his eyes and looked at Bobby as though he didn't recognize him.

He said not a word but tried sitting up.

Bobby took this as a good sign and after a moment's struggle he had John standing with one of his arms over Bobby's shoulder in a supportive gesture.

Bobby slowly walked John out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where he sat the younger hunter down on the edge of the bed.

Bobby knelt in front of him.

"What's going on here John?" Bobby asked

John frowned at him "Going on?" He asked

Bobby sighed angrily now adding confusion to the list of John's growing symptoms.

John began to sag back but Bobby sprang forward and caught him and helped steer the younger hunter sideways so he was resting on his pillow.

John lacked the strength to even lift his feet so Bobby put his feet on top of the bed and moved back to study John for a moment.

He was flushed but his skin was hot & dry, and he was taking deep rapid breaths indicating a hard time breathing which didn't match up with his stomach symptoms.

John seemed to focus on him for a moment and whispered "Thirsty, so thirsty."

Bobby nodded "I can work with that."

He called out to Dean in the living room where the younger man was sitting on the couch with Sammy.

Dean entered the room only a second later as though he knew he would be summoned.

"Can you keep an eye on your daddy for a moment?" Bobby asked him "I'm going to get him some ginger ale from the fridge."

Dean nodded and sat on the edge of the bed next to his dad.

Bobby entered the kitchen and prepared the soda with a straw from a takeout cup in the fridge.

When he returned to the bedroom he smiled as he saw Dean quietly whispering to his father and running his hand through his dad's hair as John had done to him when he was younger.

John seemed to be shivering now despite the warmth to his skin.

He was conscious but it didn't seem as though he was aware of his surroundings which Bobby attributed to a high fever.

Bobby had Dean help him sit John up against more pillows that they'd taken from the couch.

As soon as he was sitting up, they tried to coax him to drink some of the soda.

John weakly shook his head "No don't wanna be sick."

"It's ginger ale." Dean told him "It'll help your stomach."

This seemed to get John's attention as his eyes focused more closely on Dean.

"You okay?" He asked him.

Dean laughed and wiped tears off of his own face "I'm fine dad it's you I'm worried about."

John closed his eyes but drank half the glass of ginger ale as Dean slipped the straw through his lips.

John seemed to settle further back into the pillows and Dean felt his skin.

"He feels cool now Uncle Bobby." Dean said confused

Bobby hurried to John and felt his forehead.

"I'm going to give Mack a call Dean." Bobby said "This is out of my control."

Dean nodded and walked to the doorway for a quick peek into the living room.

Sam was still engrossed in Pretty Woman. He turned back to Bobby "I think that's a good idea."

Before Bobby was able to get to the phone however, the doorbell rang.

Bobby left Dean with John and peeked through the curtain, swearing when he saw a police car in the driveway and what looked like two officers standing at the door.

He looked to Sam who was looking at him curiously and took a deep breath before opening the door.

He immediately recognized the doctor, Ed Nolan from the hospital and saw that the officer with him must be his brother.

"Whatever the problem you have gentlemen, right now isn't the time." Bobby said, trying to get them to leave so he could call Mackland.

Before Bobby could close the door the officer stuck his foot in it and told Bobby "I think we have a problem that we need my brother for."

Bobby, now intrigued opened the door and let the men into the house.

Ed looked around the living room, clearly searching for someone.

Bobby explained to the men that John was sick and Dean was in the bedroom with him. Ed walked toward the room when Bobby pointed to the door and Jack stayed to tell Bobby what had happened when he saw John earlier.

"His breath had a real funny smell to it and just seemed off to me." Jack was saying as they walked toward the bedroom "I remembered my brother told me they were warning signs but I didn't know for what until I picked him up from work and mentioned it to him. He insisted on coming over immediately."

When Bobby entered the bedroom he told Dean to wait with Sam and he found Ed Nolan removing John's shirt and wrapping a blood pressure cuff around his upper arm.

As soon as he saw his brother enter the room Ed told him to radio for an ambulance immediately.

Jack pulled his radio out and knelt next to his brother.

"What do I say?"

"We have a male mid-thirties with a BP of 90/60 he's tachy, with respiratory depression, blood sugar is currently 260." He replied.

He turned to Bobby and asked "How well is his diabetes controlled usually?"

Bobby was confused as all hell as he answered the doctor "He uh...he ain't diabetic to my knowledge."

"What did he have for breakfast?" Ed asked

"Orange juice, and pancakes with syrup. We gave him some ginger ale a while ago to help with the nausea he's been having."

As Jack was radioing the ambulance and Bobby and Ed were discussing things John's upper torso suddenly convulsed and he took deeper and louder breaths as he began to gasp for air.

"What the hell's going on!" Bobby yelled as he turned his full attention to the scene in front of him.

Ed was pulling his stethoscope out and removing the pillows from behind John's head to lay him flat.

John's mouth was moving and his eyes were open but he was drawing in no air.

Ed turned to Jack and Bobby "Screw that ambulance we need a med-e-vac here yesterday!"

John's body convulsed one final time and he release a weak sigh as his eyes remained open and he stopped moving entirely.

"Shit!" the doctor swore as he frantically moved his stethoscope around on John's chest, trying to listen for a heart that was no longer beating.

Dean had entered the room quietly behind the men and watched in terrified silence as the doctor began to bark orders to the men in the room.

He pulled John so he was straight on the bed and immediately locked his arms and began chest compressions.

He pushed down forcefully and with a purpose on John's chest. John's head bounced rhythmically with the compressions, the noise of cracking ribs was the only noise in the room as he counted to thirty.

He tilted John's head back and sealed his mouth over the man's giving him two deep breaths.

Bobby stepped away from the bed to rein his emotions in. He silently sent a prayer up to whoever was listening ' _Please don't take away the only parent these boys' have left.'_

* * *

Reviews = LOVE!


End file.
